


I break chains all by myself

by agsza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Grinding, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, M/M, One Night Stands, Popular Harry, Popular Liam, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, harry fucks around, no smut though, not really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agsza/pseuds/agsza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always was rather quiet person, I prefered to have a few friends who actually cared about me, than have a lot of ones I couldn't really trust. My friends were always really popular, I wasn't. I didn't really mind, until I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I break chains all by myself

I always was rather quiet person, I prefered to have a few friends who actually cared about me, than have a lot of ones I couldn't really trust. My friends were always really popular, I wasn't. I didn't really mind, until I did.

 

Everything was going really well, we were at some guy's house party, some people were dancing, other made out in the corners. Obviously Liam and Niall already left me and went to have fun with other people. I sat on the couch casually drinking my beer. One and only thing that bothered me at this moment was Iggy Azalea song playing from the speakers. I decided that one more drink wouldn't hurt me.

 

As I was walking in the kitchen I saw a group of men. All of them were really beautiful and handsome, who the hell were they, Calvin Klein models? They definitely looked like them. One of them caught me attention the most. He looked better than anybody I've ever met. He had a head full of curls and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. He was dressed in tight, dark blue jeans and white see through T-shirt.

 

I decided not to be a creep and after a good couple of seconds I stopped staring at the boy, but to my disappointment he looked at me and smirked, as if he knew I was watching him this whole time. Damn my life really was a failure, i couldn't even check a cute guy out, without embarrassing myself.

 

I made my way past the group, to the bar where the drinks were on display. I grabbed closed beer bottle, since i really didn't want to drink anything that could be poisoned and I tried to open it with my hand, let's say it wasn't the best idea I've ever had. I started to look around for an opener. Of course there wasn't any bottle openers, who would need them at the fucking party. I put my drink on the table and started to look for it in cabinets.

 

In the corner of my eye I saw that the group of guys I passed earlier were looking at me and laughing. Perfect. Fucking perfect.

 

\- I see you need some help, fatty? - one of them said with amused grin o his face, trying to get my attention.

 

Okay ouch, I know I'm not the skinniest person, but why so mean. I turned around not answering the guy, grabbed my drink and walked out of the room holding back tears. Yeah perfect party. I spent the rest of the party on the patio by myslef with unopened beer. I was too upset and too tired to even notice that my eyes were begging to close and soon I drifted to sleep.

 

*

 

The moment I woke up it was I was so confused that I didn't even see curly haired boy from before sitting in front of me.

 

\- What do you think you're doing here, Blue?

 

I looked at him and froze completely, buy after a few moments I realised that he's probably really mad at me and wanted me out of here immediately, so I got up and started walking towards the door, to enter the house so I could leave.

 

\- Hey, hey, hey stop right now - he ordered me. Since I was pretty scared right now I stopped. - You're not going anywhere unless you tell me who you are and who the fuck invited you to my party.

 

\- I- I'm Louis. My friend asked me to come here.. - I said so quietly that he probably could barely hear me.

 

\- And who is your friend, Louis?

 

\- L- Liam, Liam Payne.

 

He rised his eyebrows and looked at me like he didn't believe in any of my words - And why would Liam invite a complete loser to my house, Louis? - He looked at me with a stupid smirk on his face. I turned my head from him, because I didn't want him to see the hurt in my eyes. - I made you sad? Really? All you need to get hurt is for someone to insult you? Pathe...

 

\- Can I go now? - I asked not looking up, but I heard him getting closer and closer until he stood in front of me and grabbed my face and lifted my chin so I'd look at him.

 

\- No, not until we have some fun. - he needed to see I was frightened because he quickly added. - don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I just want to make us both feel good. Do you want me to make you feel good, Blue?

 

I wasn't even sure what I was getting myself into, but I nodded. He looked at me for a couple more seconds to make sure I was okay and then took a hold of my hand and led me to the house. Suddenly I wasn't afraid of him, I felt kind of safe.

 

\- By the way, my name's Harry, Harry Styles.

 

When we got into I suppose Harry's room, he immediately pressed me against the wall and started kissing me. It felt new, not that I've never kissed anybody. This kiss was different, it was passionate, it felt good.

 

When he moved to my neck and started kissing it, I felt the shivers run down my spine and I gasped.

 

His hands started to roam all over my body, under my shirt, on my thighs and then on my arse, he squeezed it and pressed his crotch against mine. I couldn't help myslef and i started to moan as he was grinding our bulges together. I wrapped my hands around his neck to pull him even closer.

 

\- H- Harry - I whimpered.

 

\- Hush Blue, you're doing so good, let's get you on bed so I can ruin that pretty, little body of yours.

 

He picked me up and tossed me on his bed like I weighted only a couple of pounds. Only then i noticed how his muscels were showing. I gripped the soft sheets as Harry got on top of me. He stopped just for the moment to remove his shirt.

 

\- Take yours of too baby - he pointed to my shirt. I did as I was told, even though I felt kind of insecure about my body, now that I have seen his. Harry leaned and kissed me for a couple minutes. - How long has it been, baby?

 

\- What do you mean? - I whispered, pulling him for another kiss.

 

\- When was the last time you've had sex? - Fuck. I didn't think it through. What am I supposed to say?

 

\- I- I've never... Had sex - I look down because I was so embarrassed that I'm almost 20 and I'm still a virgin.

 

Harry moved away from me so quickly, that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to catch him. He looked at me like he was about to yell at me. I could see that he was clearly mad at me.

 

\- What the fuck?! Why haven't you told me?! You should have told me at the patio.

 

\- I- I'm sorry...

 

\- How old are you?

 

\- I'll be turning 20 in December. - I mumbled still feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

 

Harry looked at me as if I was a crazy man, who just escaped from mental hospital.

 

\- And you're still a virgin? I get the fact that you may be a total loser, but your body is really nice, so how the fuck nobody ever banged you? - I blushed at his words even though he just called me a loser. - I normally don't fuck with virgins, so you may consider yourself lucky, 'cause I'm going to take good care of you, Blue.

 

*

 

Oh I certainly consider myself a lucky man, it was the best hour of my life. I thought Harry would be harsh with me and that he would go really hard. It wasn't the case. He started really slowly and made sure every couple minutes that I was okay and if he was giving me pleasure. 

 

As I was lying in his bed, still really exhausted from the sex, Harry to clean me as best as he could with a tissue and offered me a shower. We stepped in the shower only a couple minutes later. It wasn't anything sexual, he just helped me clean myself. We got out after ten minutes and when I was drying myself with a towel, Harry asked me a question I was so afraid to hear.

 

\- How are you going to get to home? 

 

It was like this one question ruined everything. It was all going so well, but I guess I can never have what I want. And all I wanted at this moment was to cuddle with Harry and just get a little bit of sleep.

 

\- Oh.. I guess I'm going to walk. - I said not looking him in the eyes.

 

\- Come on, you too? I thought you were a smart boy. It was just a one night stand, Blue. I don't go on dates, I don't have relationships. You should have known better. - I didn't answer him. I just simply looked for my clothes on the floor of his room and dressed up. - Okay, I'll drive you home, but don't expect me to be anything more to you, just because I'm going to do you a favor. I'm doing it because it's cold as fuck right now and it's still dark outside. 

 

We both got dressed and got in his car. He drove in silence, radio playing quietly in the background. We got there in twenty minutes, the only thing Harry said to me was barely audible 'bye'

 

*

 

The next day I decided to tell Liam everthing, since I was made fun of for a couple years now, because I was a virgin. Of course he wouldn't believe me, he thought I was only telling him this story so he'd stop making fun of me.

 

\- Liam, I'm fucking serious.

 

\- Because Louis, I know Harry and his number one rule is not to fuck virgins. - It was really pissing me of that my best mate wouldn't believe me in something like that. I've never lied to him. 

 

I'm going to prove him wrong. - We're going to the next party he'll be on. I will fucking show you, Li.

 

\- Whatever Lou, let's just eat breakfast. I don't wanna fight.

 

*

 

It's been six weeks since I've last seen Harry. He literally vanished in the air. I've been to every party that Liam was invited to. I decided that it's time to stop searching for him, he probably moved away. I didn't ask Liam where Harry is. It would be pointless and we would get into another fight, which I honestly didn't want to go through again. 

 

On a Saturday night one of my mates called me and told me he's going to the club with our group and me and Liam should join them. I was kind of tired from all the partying, but decided that this would be the last one I'm going to attend for the next couple weeks.

 

I went to Liam's room to tell him about it, of course he agreed to going and soon we were on our way to the club. 

 

When we got inside and greeted all of our friends, I went straight to the bar to order a drink.

 

\- What can I get you, mate?

 

\- Hey, I'd have gin and tonic, thanks. - I answered and looked around, that's when I saw him, beautiful as always, wearing all black. His jeans clung to his thighs and his see through shirt showed his tattoos. I almost forgot how he looked like. Almost. 

 

I grabbed my drink, paid the bartender and gone to the dance floor, with hope that I could catch his attention. I swayed my hips to the rhythm of the music and turned around to see his face. He was staring at me, I smiled as he was making his way to me.

 

\- Hey Blue. 

 

\- Hi. - I whispered blushing. I didn't think he would remember the nickname he gave me one and a half week ago, I didn't even expect him to remember me. He smirked and grabbed me by the waist, turned me around and started to dance and grind on me. 

 

We danced like that for a few songs, until he pulled away and took a hold of my hand lacing our fingers and we made our way to the booth. There were a couple people sitting in it.

 

\- Zayn, I'm heading home, could you please catch Payno and tell him that Lou's with me? - Harry said to a man who looked like a greek god. Why did Harry have such beautiful friends? 

 

\- Yeah, every reason to talk with Li is good. Have fun you two.

 

* 

 

Harry took me home and this time made me feel even better. We were still lying on his bed, breathing deeply. I knew that it was my time time to go, so I got up and started to dress up.

 

\- Whatcha doing, Blue? - He looked at me not moving from the bed.

 

\- I should get going, H. Thank you for the night, I really enjoyed it. 

 

Harry grabbed my wrist. 

 

\- Exept this time I thought you could maybe stay the night and cuddle with me, love. What you say? 

 

I smilled at him and climbed back on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first one shot. I hope you like it :)


End file.
